SmoshGames vs The World!
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: AU High School SmoshGames. What do you get when you take an emo named Ian Hecox, a jock named Anthony Padilla, an exchange student named Mari Takahashi, and three nerds named Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, and Matt Sohinki, and turn them into a group of gamers? You get SmoshGames, and they get into a big mess! Marhinki, Ianthony, Jovencorn. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, reviewer party! Okay, so, I've recently gotten REALLY into SmoshGames, and so far, you've seen me write Jovencorn, you've seen me write Marihinki... well, now... here... IS... A SMOSHGAMES MULTI CHAPTER! :D**

**Title: SmoshGames vs. The World!  
Pairings: ALL OF 'EM! But mainly, Ianthony, Jovencorn, and Marhinki.  
Summary: What do you get when you take an emo named Ian Hecox, a jock named Anthony Padilla, an exchange student named Mari Takahashi, and three nerds named Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, and David Moss, and turn them into a group of gamers? You get SmoshGames, and they get into a load of trouble.  
Setting: HIGH SCHOOL! This is AU High School SmoshGames.  
Rating: T for use of language.  
Warnings: Many fluffy moments, OOC characters occasionally, an OC character.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Meet the Future SmoshGames Recruits_

'Fucking hate high school...' Ian Hecox sighed as he stared angrily at the clock. Time could not move fast enough. "Hey, dude," his friend Julia Ovenshire said to him, eyeing her brother's friend, David Moss. "What would you say if I told you I like Josh's friend Dave?" Ian personally didn't care, but he didn't want to seem like an ass, so he replied, looking at Dave, then back to Jules repeatedly, "What. The. Actual. Fuck?"

Jules bit her lip as she stared at David, who was sitting next to her lame-o brother, Joshua. David paid no mind to her or any of the emos, really, but she wished that he would. All Ian could stare at was the back of a certain jock named Anthony Padilla. Ian had never told anyone, not even Jules, but he secretly was gay for Anthony. And seeing Anthony's face and wanting to kiss him made Ian sick at his stomach.

Jules paid no mind to David once she turned to try and say something to Ian and she caught him staring at the back of Anthony's head. "Dude, you criticize me over someone I can actually obtain socially, while you're fucking staring at Anthony Padilla, the football captain! What the hell is wrong with you?" The teacher, who was reading a random book, most likely an encyclopedia, shushed them as the bell tolled.

Ian rushed to grab his things, not wanting to stick around the school any longer than what was required. Jules had to run towards Ian. "Hey! What the hell, man? Why are you acting like a giant douche? I thought I was supposed to be the sad emo one." Ian turned to face Jules abruptly and said, "I'm not sad, I'm pissed off, okay?! Goddamn it, why can't somebody at least act like they give a fuck?"

Jules raced to catch up with Ian again after he stormed off. "Stop acting like an ass and let me talk here. Okay, I've invited this girl named Mari Takahashi to my house. She doesn't have a lot of friends, so I was wondering if maybe you'd come over to try and help her get used to people...?" Ian shook his head and for once, actually didn't walk away from Jules. But then he saw Anthony walking closer and he turned and blushed.

Jules once again had to sprint to catch Ian, and she said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Anthony is friends with this guy Matt, and Matt is friends with Josh, so... if you come to my house, there's a good chance Anthony might be there... then you can talk to him!" Ian shook his head again and said, "No. I am not talking to Anthony fucking Padilla. You're insane." Jules grabbed Ian's arm to keep him from walking off.

"Stay. The Fuck. Here," she said, forcefully. She put on a smile and turned to Anthony, who had been talking to Matt Sohinki, his friend. "Hey, Anthony!" Jules said, in a peppy tone. Ian rolled his eyes at the gesture. Kindness made Ian want to hurl. Anthony eyed Jules as if she were a poisonous mutant, but said, hesitantly, "Hi... you're Josh's sister, aren't you?" Jules nodded.

Ian wanted to choke Jules out for initiating conversation with Anthony against his will, but instead, he decided to walk away. Jules grabbed his arm again, digging her black painted fingernails into his shoulder. Ian said, "Ow! Fuck!" in pain, but Jules kept her smile and said, hissing through her teeth, "You aren't going anywhere, jackass." Ian sighed in defeat.

"So, Matt was just going to head to Josh's house tonight. Josh probably wouldn't mind if you tagged along. What do you say? We," Jules made finger-quotes as she said the word, "emos, won't bother you much. I'm hanging with Mari and my friend Ian here." She jabbed an elbow into Ian's torso and he jumped a little, then waved weakly in Anthony's direction, wishing so badly that he could just disappear.

Anthony looked like he was disgusted, but when he looked at Ian a second time, he said, slowly, "Ooookay... I guess. I don't mind you," Anthony mimicked Jules's finger-quotes, "emos. I'll be there." And then Anthony took one last stare at Ian, and he could slowly feel his guts turning in knots. Anthony flashed that trademark smile, and Ian felt faint. Then he walked away, leaving Ian to suffer from the memory of his chocolate eyes.

Ian said, to Jules, as soon as he knew Anthony was out of sight, "What the fuck did you just do?" Jules smirked slyly at Ian and said, "I just set you up, Ian. Good luck. Be at my house, ASAP." And with that, Jules walked away and left Ian to stand in utter silence, reflecting over the glimmer he had noticed in Anthony Padilla's eyes as he had looked at him.

* * *

"Good," said Jules, as she stood in front of Ian, Anthony, David, Josh, Mari, and Matt, who were sitting on the couch, wondering what the hell they were doing there. She had strategically placed Ian and Anthony together in the center, hoping they would at least try to strike up conversation. But instead, they just shared a few awkward looks followed by blushing and then talking to everyone else but the other.

"You're all here. Now," she said, pacing the room back and forth. "I've noticed you all have ties to one another, in some way. Josh, you're my brother. You're friends with Dave," she flashed a wink in David's direction, which made him feel a little uneasy, "and Matt. Ian and Mari are my friends, therefore being tied to Josh, Matt and Dave by me. And Anthony is Matt's friend, therefore tying him to Josh, me, Ian, Mari, and Dave through Matt.

"I have summoned you all here to talk about something very important to all of you..." She paused, leaving them all in anticipation for what she was about to say. "Gaming. I know you all love gaming. Especially Matt, Josh, and Dave." She flashed another wink at Dave, which made him shift in his seat a little. Dave didn't want Jules's affections. He just wanted to know how she knew so much about him.

"So, gaming in L.A. is pretty popular. So is YouTube. You can make money from gaming on YouTube. You all can at least tolerate each other, right?" Anthony awkwardly glanced in Ian's direction and said, quietly, "I guess." Dave, Matt, Josh, and Mari shook their heads yes. Ian just said, "Sure, why the fuck not? Now, what the hell is your point with this, Jules?" Everyone backed Ian on this issue.

Jules said, "Well, I have decided... you're going to make YouTube gaming videos!" She clapped in giddy excitement. Everyone sitting on the couch just looked at her as if she had just revealed the plan to a terrorist act. "What?" Jules said, acting as if she didn't understand why they were all so surprised by her proposition. Josh looked at his sister and said, "Jules... you can't just gather random people and expect them to form a gaming channel..."

Josh secretly liked the idea of spending lots of time with Dave... yes, he knew that his sister had a freakish crush on the guy, but he just didn't care. Secretly, Josh wanted David for himself. And he didn't care if he hurt his own sister in the process... he liked David. Matt had been eyeing Mari the whole time, but Mari didn't look at anyone. She just sat, biting her fingernails. She didn't speak. But then again, that was just one of Mari's "things."

Jules said, looking at Anthony, "You already have a YouTube account, don't you? It's called Smosh, you're friggin' hilarious. We could name the gaming channel after Smosh. SmoshGames. Bingo! I am a genius!" Jules began doing an awkward dance. The six on the couch looked at her awkwardly and Ian said, "Why the fuck do you think we would make a gaming channel right after we had first met?"

Josh and Dave nodded in approval with Ian's question. Mari didn't look up. Matt just kept looking at her, taking in her features. He wished she would speak. He wanted to hear what her voice sounded like. He never would admit, but he had imagined what her voice might sound like. Anthony looked towards Matt, who was still looking longingly at Mari. Anthony looked away quickly and in his head, he promised never to tell a single soul.

Anthony stood next to Jules and said, "You know, I actually think Jules isn't totally insane. If we all start a gaming channel, we could show everyone how fucking awesome we are, and maybe even stop the social groups from picking on each other. I'm in. What about you guys?" Ian looked all around the room, trying desperately to avoid Anthony's eyes meeting his, but then, Ian said, nervously, "I...I'm in, too... I guess..."

He stood next to Anthony and waited for the others to say something. Anthony smiled at Ian. He felt like he immediately was going to faint. But instead of fainting, Ian actually smiled back. It was the first smile he could remember giving someone. Josh rolled his eyes and said, "You're all bat-shit crazy. I like crazy. I'm in." Josh jumped to stand with Jules, Ian, and Anthony.

Dave hesitantly said, "Hmm... I don't know about this, Josh..." Josh looked into David's eyes and said, "Trust me when I tell you that this is going to work out fine." Dave sighed and began to stand. "Fine, but if this doesn't work out, I'll personally kick your ass, Josh. All of your asses." Jules squealed in delight and ran to give Dave a bear hug. "Yay! My Davy is going to be part of the crew!" Dave tried to wiggle out of it, but there was no use.

Eventually, Jules let go and Dave ran to Josh's side before she could grab him again. Dave looked at Josh and whispered, "Your sister's fucking creepy." Josh nodded and whispered back, "You get used to her... after a while." Dave rolled his eyes. Josh chuckled a little at Dave. Dave chuckled back and turned to look away from Josh, secretly wishing that time would freeze just so he'd have an excuse to look a little longer.

Matt sighed and said, "Son of a bitch... Just so you know, I'm only in this for the possibility of a YouTube partnership. I don't want a real job. Hell, I don't want to be in school sometimes." Matt walked over and stood next to Ian. Now, they were all looking at Mari. Mari felt herself shaking nervously. All of their eyes were on her, and she hated being the center of attention.

Then, she looked straight at Matt. His was the only pair of eyes that wasn't demanding at all. His eyes were calm and quiet, not pressuring her at all. Mari could tell a lot from someone's eyes, and that meant that Matt was a good person. Of course, she knew Jules was a good person, too, but at the time, Jules was acting all bitchy for her to join the team.

Mari's gaze at Matt didn't break as she began to stand. She smiled at him and said, softly, "O...Okay..." Everyone rejoiced. Dave and Josh high-fived, Mari and Matt smiled at each other then both looked away, blushing. Anthony was so overjoyed that he even picked Ian up and hugged him. Ian was so shocked by the gesture that his jaw dropped as wide as his mouth could go. So did everyone else's.

Jules ran to Dave and hugged him even more tightly than before, saying, in a possessive way, "He's mine! Yay!" Josh had to literally peel her off of him. When Jules had finally calmed down, Dave said, "What the hell is wrong with your sister? Why does she like me so much?" Josh shrugged his shoulders. He actually really didn't know. But the question Josh was asking in his mind was, "Why do I like him so much?"

Meanwhile, Anthony had finally put Ian down, and in an attempt to defend his sexuality, he said, "Um, yeah... that was a bro hug... man... hug... don't hate." Ian was still surprised when Anthony put him down. "S-Sorry, man," Anthony said, awkwardly. Ian cleared his throat and said, shyly, "You must be strong to have lifted me off of the ground..." They both immediately looked down, blushing, then they smiled quietly to each other.

Mari had actually spoken! Matt was so happy that he knew how he voice sounded that he initiated conversation with her, just so he could hear it again. "So... what made you decide to join the SmoshGames crew?" he asked her. She blushed a little and looked away before answering, "Uhm... I don't know, I guess... Maybe it was just a feeling..."

* * *

**I think that about does it. This was an extremely long chapter. You're welcome!**

**Leave any suggestions as to plot details or random fluffy moments in your reviews! They are greatly appreciated and are often included!**

**Please, if you enjoyed this chapter and are anxious for those to come, add to your alerts or favorite! Or just simply check back in sometime!**

**You guys are so awesome for reading my weird imagination stories! Stay fantastic! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, reviewer party! I am writing the second chapter of SmoshGames vs. The World! :D Here you go!**

**Title: SmoshGames vs. The World!  
Pairings: ALL OF 'EM! But mainly, Ianthony, Jovencorn, and Marhinki.  
Summary: What do you get when you take an emo named Ian Hecox, a jock named Anthony Padilla, an exchange student named Mari Takahashi, and three nerds named Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, and David Moss, and turn them into a group of gamers? You get SmoshGames, and they get into a load of trouble.  
Setting: HIGH SCHOOL! This is AU High School SmoshGames.  
Rating: T for use of language.  
Warnings: Many fluffy moments, OOC characters occasionally, an OC character.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Setting Up The Gamers_

"Yay!" Jules said, sounding so peppy it confused everyone, especially Ian. But the six didn't really care about Jules at the moment. What they did care about was how in the world they were going to pass as gamers to the world of the internet. "How the fuck are we supposed to make it look like we all get along when obviously, we all just met?" Ian asked, and everyone nodded in agreement, wanting to hear Jules's answer.

David exclaimed, "Explain yourself, woman!" He pointed his finger at her. She giggled like a Japanese girl and said, "Well, we won't launch this channel until you all get acquainted. Ian, meet Anthony, Mari, Matt, Dave-" she giggled again after saying the name Dave, "-and my brother, Josh." Ian nodded. "Well, we obviously know each others' names by now, oh wise one," he said.

Anthony let out a muffled snort and chuckle combination, and then he awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Don't judge me," his cheeks turning as red as Matt's t-shirt. Ian shook his head and said, "Whatever. Anyway, so why are you so obsessed with us having to make a damn channel?" Jules shifted awkwardly as she stood, and said, "I just wanted everyone to see that people in different social statuses could get along..."

Everyone's harsh expressions softened a little after Jules said that. They knew that she meant well, although they really couldn't stand each other at times. "You're right," Mari said, firmly. Everyone was shocked by the strength in her voice. No one had heard her speak so strongly before. Matt was intrigued. "We should all have a chance to show the world how we roll!"

Matt nodded in agreement a little too eagerly, making those around him look at him in confusion. "What? Don't be hating," he said, blushing up a storm. Now his cheeks were those that were matching the t-shirt he was wearing. Mari smiled and he smiled back, on the outside trying to look as if he didn't care, but on the inside, he was acting like Jules did when Dave was around.

Then, Dave sighed before nodding in agreement as well. Jules squealed and grabbed his arm and exclaimed, loudly, "My Davy is joining in! See? If Davy can contain it, you'll be able to, Josh and Ian and Anthony!" Josh began saying, "God, my sister has horrible grammar..." and then, he looked at Dave, who was clinging onto the couch for dear life, with Jules pulling him on the other side of him.

Dave mouthed the words, "Help me!" and Josh immediately said, "Fine, I'll do it!" and grabbed Dave. He was stronger than his sister, and faster, too, so he was the winner of the David 'tug-of-war'. "Thanks, Josh," Dave mouthed at Josh. Josh nodded and mouthed back, "No problem, man." Jules finally gave up on holding Dave against his will.

Ian and Anthony sighed a little. Ian didn't want to join, but, if everyone else was, he didn't want to seem like a total killjoy. "Fiiiiine," he groaned. "But I won't like it." Anthony looked at everyone else, who had agreed to try and get along, no matter how hard it would be. "I guess I could try getting along with all of you. No promises though," he said, smiling.

Everyone smiled at him, even Ian.

* * *

"So, welcome to our first video here on SmoshGames, where I, Ian of Smosh, and 5 of my schoolmates play video games and act like total and complete fucking idiots," Ian said, putting on a fake smile. Everyone stated that they would have to edit out "fuck" and "shit", but Jules could do that later on. What mattered at the time was the footage.

"Hey," Mari said, finally acting like she was in a comfortable conversation. "I'm Mari Takahashi, and I'll be hosting some videos called 'Super Mari Fun Time' where I review random-ass Xbox Live Games! Ian is one of my friends at school and I hope you all have subscribed to him through Smosh! Here are my other friends," she said, pointing to Matt, Dave, and Josh.

"What is up, everyone? I'm Matt Sohinki," Matt said. "I'm David Moss," Dave said. "And I'm Joshua Ovenshire," Josh said, "and we're the main video gamers here on the channel. We'll be doing the most gaming here on SmoshGames, and we'll be bringing you reviews, gameplay, and tons of hilarity you might find on the skits of Smosh!"

"I'm Anthony Padilla, and I'll be playing on this channel, too. I'll also be on the main Smosh channel with Ian, so stay tuned for that!" Anthony said. Ian made a shocked face. He didn't know that Anthony wanted to be a part of Smosh! In fact, no one had even really considered anyone else being a part of the main channel. But everyone went along with it, with no complaints.

"We're all so happy to be working together for you guys, so stay tuned for a whole lot of random fun!" Mari said, smiling. They all waved at the camera. Jules turned it off and said, "Great, everyone! I'll just go edit this on my computer, and we should be good to go! We'll launch the channel, possibly tonight!" Everyone high-fived and congratulated each other.

Jules took the camera away. "Finally," Dave said, as if he was glad for her to be gone. Josh chuckled a little. "I thought she would stay for an hour just to hang all over me," Dave finished. Josh nodded. "I could picture her doing that." Dave smiled and said, "No offense, Josh, but your sister is fucking crazy." A short pause passed before they heard her exclaim, from the hallway, "I heard that!"

They all celebrated by going to the best restaurant in the neighborhood, with the exception of Jules, who was editing and launching the SmoshGames channel. Before the night was over, they would be seen by lots of curious YouTube watchers.

And they would soon become infamous.

* * *

**I think that about does it. **

**Leave any suggestions as to plot details or random fluffy moments in your reviews! They are greatly appreciated and are often included!**

**Please, if you enjoyed this chapter and are anxious for those to come, add to your alerts or favorite! Or just simply check back in sometime!**

**You guys are so awesome for reading my weird imagination stories! Stay fantastic! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the third chapter to SmoshGames vs. The World! I hope you enjoy! :) Also, this chapter WILL include character POVs, just so you can get a feel of what it would be like to see the story unfold through Jules, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Mari, Joven, Ian, or Anthony's eyes. Those will come later on, and I believe the POV will be written in Lasercorn's perspective.**

**Title: SmoshGames vs. The World!  
Pairings: ALL OF 'EM! But mainly, Ianthony, Jovencorn, and Marhinki.  
Summary: What do you get when you take an emo named Ian Hecox, a jock named Anthony Padilla, an exchange student named Mari Takahashi, and three nerds named Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, and David Moss, and turn them into a group of gamers? You get SmoshGames, and they get into a load of trouble.  
Setting: HIGH SCHOOL! This is AU High School SmoshGames.  
Rating: T for use of language.  
Warnings: Many fluffy moments, OOC characters occasionally, an OC character.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: WE HAVE FANS?!_

"So, here we are, we've got a few subscribers, and we're stocked up on video games, due to the nerdiness of my brother, Joshua Ovenshire. Thank you, brother," Jules said, bowing to her brother, Josh. Josh bowed back and said, "You're welcome. But I think what we want to know is how MANY subscribers are we talking here?" Jules pulled up their channel on her iPhone and said, shyly, "Oh, about, let's see... 20,287?"

Everyone's eyes bulged out and Jules looked up. "What?" she asked, as if she wasn't at all surprised by the response. Ian shook his head and said, "Wait, you're telling me we have 20,287 people on board ALREADY?!" Jules shrugged and said, "Well, you already have a lot of subscribers due to Smosh, don't you?" Ian said, "I guess so, but... I mean... 20,287 PEOPLE?! HOLY FUCK!"

Anthony was grinning from ear to ear, saying, "Well, I mean, come on, guys. Didn't we set out to have a huge success in the first place? Besides, it's not like we're going to reach like a billion in like 5 minutes." Josh nodded and said, "I know, but... HOLY SHIT..." David, Matt, and Mari were still in complete shock, not moving their facial expressions in the slightest.

David snapped out of his thoughts first and said, "You're kidding me. There's no WAY we already have that many subscribers. You're shitting us. Come on. Tell us the truth." Jules blushed in either embarrassment or just because David was confronting her directly, and she said, "I'm not lying to you." She handed the iPhone to David and he looked at the number of subscribers.

"Holy hell, she ISN'T lying." Everyone huddled around David to look at the iPhone in his hand, and surely enough, there it was, an exact total. David scrolled upwards and pressed the refresh button. Matt exclaimed, "HOLY FUCK!" when the new total popped up onto the small screen. Mari's eyes widened even more, and Matt held back blurting out that he felt that they were beautiful.

Ian was standing directly in front of Anthony, who was leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen. Anthony tripped up a little and his head landed right on Ian's shoulder, but rather than move his head away from it, Anthony kept his head on Ian's shoulder while looking at the screen. Ian wanted to shake him off, but he was paralyzed with fear at what was going on.

Jules grabbed the iPhone away from the group and said, "MINE, BITCHES!" Everyone made a disappointed sound. "Awww, come ON, Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuules!" Josh said. "We wanna see all of the fans we haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!" Jules turned her iPhone off and put it back into her pocket. "Well, you don't have to check every 5 fucking seconds!"

David sighed and said, "Fiiiine." He then looked at Ian and Anthony. Anthony had moved his head away from Ian's shoulder and was just looking around, awkwardly. He pointed at them and said, "Don't you two have an announcement video to get to on Smosh?" Ian and Anthony looked at each other and Ian said, "Oh yeah... we have to announce that you're joining me on Smosh!"

Anthony nodded and said, "Yeah, so I guess we'd better go. Good luck guys!" Josh smiled at them and said, "May the force be with you!" Anthony and Ian ran to get to a video camera and they both screamed back, "AND ALSO WITH YOU!"

* * *

**(David's POV)**

You know how in one second, everything can change? Like... one second, Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker's enemy, the next, he was dear old dad? That was how I felt staring at that damned iPhone screen. I felt like I wanted to just jump up and down like Jules would if she started hearing a deadmau5 song... or Skrillex... or... whatever damn robot music it is that she listens to!

When that number of subscribers jumped from 20,287 to 25,904... I was ecstatic. Man, I remember that. We haven't even uploaded any gaming footage! I don't understand how these people like us without even seeing our gaming skillz. That's right. Skills, with a Z, bitches! That's just how this gamer rolls. Wait... what was I talking about? Shit... I hate when this happens...

Oh yeah! Why do these people subscribe and get our hopes up when later, they'll be all like, "This is fucking lame" and unsubscribe? And RUIN our hopes and dreams? Like ANIMALS? Why the hell did I agree to this? Oh wait, BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING RETARD. Ugh... I need to get more sane friends. As soon as possible.

But I guess Josh is okay. I mean, his sister is borderline INSANE, but... you know... I like crazy things. Wait... am I implying that I like JULES? Man... I can't think clearly. I mean, Josh is crazy too... WHOA. Okay, abandon THAT fucked up thought. FOCUS on the GAMING. I might as well grab Matt and Josh and try to play some games.

Jules is one CRAZY bitch... I don't know. I think she means well. We'll see. Maybe one day, she won't be certifiably insane and obsessive over me and we might actually hit it off. Or maybe she'll never let go of her crush on me. Hey. It could happen. I'm pretty hot, if I do say so myself. I think I could get Jules to back me up on that thought.

I wonder how many fans we have now...

* * *

**Sorry I ended it so abruptly. The writer's block has struck. :/**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the third chapter to SmoshGames vs. The World! I hope you enjoy! :) Also, this chapter WILL include character POVs, just so you can get a feel of what it would be like to see the story unfold through Jules, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Mari, Joven, Ian, or Anthony's eyes. The perspective is going to be Anthony's. Do you like the POVs?**

**I keep forgetting disclaimers. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea. Honest. :)**

* * *

_Chapter Four: HOLY PEWDIEPIE!_

_(_Anthony's POV)

So, today, I joined Smosh with an emo kid named Ian Hecox and a huge gaming channel with him, an exchange student named Mari Takahashi, three nerds named Josh Ovenshire, Dave Moss, and Matt Sohinki, and Josh's sister, Jules Ovenshire. What the hell have I gotten myself into? And now, as I check my phone, we are currently at 31,096 subscribers on our gaming channel and 49,572 subscribers on Smosh. Holy shit.

And SmoshGames has only posted 2 videos! (Josh and Dave posted a video of them playing Tomb Raider a few minutes ago.) So... damn... I check the comments on our channel and come across a very familiar personality. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yell. Ian, Mari, and the rest of the gang rush over to me. "What is it, Ant?" Matt asks. I say, "Uhm... we have a message... from PEWDIE-FUCKING-PIE!"

Mari exclaims, "NO WAY!" Apparently, Mari is a HUGE PewDie fangirl. She does an awkward dance and Matt smiles at her. It's obvious that he likes her. I wonder why he doesn't just talk to her. I guess Jules is a huge fan, too, because she exclaims, "OH MY GOD! THE KING BRO MESSAGED US!" and she begins to hyperventilate. Dave has been calming her down a little.

Ian says, "Who the hell is PewDiePie?" Mari and Jules's mouths go agape. Mari says, "You don't know who PewDiePie is?" Jules says, "He's ONLY the KING of YouTube gamers! He is one of the first and most popular gamer guys out there!" "He's the pride of Sweden!" "He puts the GAME in GAMER." "He's so cute..." sighs Mari. I can tell that this makes Matt uncomfortable.

"Well, out with it! What did the man say?" asks Josh. I read the message aloud. The English is pretty good for a Swede. Just a few misspellings. "Okay, it says, 'Hey SmoshGames! My name is PewDiePie! Welcome to YouTube! I know you are all pretty new to this, so I wondered if maybe you'd like me to help you guys out for a while?"

Mari's eyes go wide. "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" she exclaims. Jules says, "NO, FUCKING, WAY!" She and Mari jump up and down like girly-girls do when they hear that One Direction is going to be in town. "The number of subscribers here will SKYROCKET!" Dave says. Mari says, "WE GET TO MEET PEWDIEPIE!" Matt scoffs and says, "What's so great about PewDiePie?" "Uh, EVERYTHING!" Mari yells at him.

Matt sighs. I can tell his pride is hurt. I whisper to him, "Make a move, man!" He shakes his head. "No fucking way, man!" he whispers back. Oh well, I had to try, right?

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

"Sure, when are you headed over? -Ant" Anthony typed on PewDiePie's comment box. Immediately, PewDie answers, "How about a week from now?" "Sounds good. -Ant" He replied back. The others shook in their skin, as terrified of PewDiePie than PewDie is of the Bro monsters. Mari's cheeks were flushed pure red at the mere thought of the Swede, coming to California to help them.

"I request the highest of fives!" Anthony said, raising his hand. Everyone slapped his hand forcefully. Ian slapped it so hard, that he felt the bones in his hand had been broken. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, Ian," he says. "I'm supposed to be the quarterback of the football team, and your high-five made me feel like a wimp..." He held his hand as he said it, a wince escaping his throat afterward.

Jules snorted at Anthony's comment and said, "I'll get you an ice pack, sissy-boy." She burst into laughter as soon as she got to the kitchen, and Anthony yelled at her direction, "I heard that, asshole!" This made Ian smirk and chuckle a little, but Anthony never made a comment about Ian's laughter. Ian saw this as progress, or perhaps a stupid little detail. Whichever it may be.

When Jules came back with Anthony's ice pack, Mari said, "This whole PewDiePie coming here thing is just now starting to sink in. Holy shit..." Her eyes were bulging out and she kept staring at the wall. Matt walked in front of her and waved his hands in front of her face. "Ummm, Mari? Are you okay? Hello?" She didn't respond in any way, sort, or form. He sighed and walked back to where he had originally been standing.

Dave smiled and said, "We're going to get paid for being nerds!" He started to do an awkward dance, beginning with a simple move - the cabbage patch - and then turning into some random mixture of the MC Hammer shuffle and the monkey. Josh had to hold in his laughter to keep watching Dave dance. The others didn't hold back, but Josh felt that he should show his best friend a little kindness.

Dave stopped dancing to notice everyone but Josh rolling around on the carpet, wailing like banshees. He looked over at Josh and asked him, "What the hell is everyone doing laughing? WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS!" Dave immediately ran through the narrow path separating each person to go record more footage. When he was sure that Dave was gone, Josh began to laugh maniacally as well.

* * *

This moment would be one of many that they shared which would bring them all closer together. And none of them will ever expect the things that are about to happen.

* * *

**Thus concludes Chapter 4 of SmoshGames vs. The World! :D**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I love all of my readers!**

**Sayounara!**


End file.
